


7 Courses for 7 Days

by FatlockFills



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Fatlock, Feeding, Feedism, Gaining, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism, mythea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlockFills/pseuds/FatlockFills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic request: Mythea. Mycroft fattening up Anthea by taking her to seven course meals every Saturday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Courses for 7 Days

**Week 1, First Course: Breaded Shrimp Appetizer**

"Delicious," Anthea pronounced the breaded shrimp. She ate two of the pile in front of her, and Mycroft cleared his throat. 

"Surely you’re not stopping there?" 

"Aren’t there six more courses?" 

Mycroft arched his eyebrow. “All of which have been paid for. I’m wealthy, but it hardly seems worth it to take you out.” 

She sighed, and worked her way through a dozen and a half of the deliciously breaded shrimp. 

**Week 2, Second Course: French Onion Soup with Cream**

Mycroft had been waiting for this all week. The affect of taking Anthea out last Saturday had been… well, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Every time Anthea took a sip of tea, he followed the swallow in her throat. She couldn’t bend over without him imagining that perfect arse exploding out of her skirts. 

He watched as she ate now, last week’s reservations about eating the entirety of each course forgotten. She was enjoying the soup, and he was enjoying the calorie count that he knew she was taking in. He’d had a few words with the chef. 

**Week 3, Third Course: Fillet of Sole**

Anthea slumped back in her chair. The first two courses had been ample, and she wasn’t sure how she was going to make it through dessert this week. She knew she would, but found it amazing that they weren’t even halfway through. The fish was hot, perfect, sizzling and crusted in black and white pepper and salt. Wonderful. The most delicious thing she’d ever tasted. Except for the soup before it, and the appetisers… 

She was already done. Oh. Well, there were still four courses to go. After a moment, she delicately tugged down her blouse. It was an odd cut, an seemed to be riding up in the front. 

**Week 4, Fourth Course: Melon Balls**

The pallet cleanser course was melon balls dusted with powdered sugar, and Anthea had, to date, had 24 of them. She loved them, popping them into her mouth one after another, the sugary juice dripping down her chin. That wasn’t all, either. 

Mycroft had caught her snacking more around the office, indulging with expensive little meals, bought out instead of brought from home. “You’re giving me a taste for fine food,” she’d declared at the office, her cleavage pushing out the front of her top. 

"These should be a real course, not just a snack," Anthea said, finally stopping at 30 melon balls. 

"Mmm, that would be lovely." Mycroft had to force himself not to stare at the way her buttons were gaping just slightly. 

**Week 5, Fifth Course: Steak and Potatoes**

"Oh God, this is the best steak I’ve ever eaten." Anthea wolfed her way through more food than she previously would have eaten all day. A 24oz steak, eaten without pause. Mashed potatoes slathered in butter and chives. 

Mycroft watched as she didn’t even slow, gulping food and chugging her water as she went. There was no disguising her engorged state; her swollen breasts were all but resting on the belly she’d grown seemingly from nothing in the last month. 

His mouth went dry as she leaned back, one hand resting on her stomach, and immediately demanded the next course. 

**Week 6, Sixth Course: Dinner Salad**

She’d already eaten the entree, but this was an old style establishment. They didn’t want people to fill up on lettuce before their main courses, so they served the salad behind as was the classic style. Anthea speared thick slices of mozzarella and goat cheese, crumbs of bacon playfully peeking from the rest, and delicate greens. Butter lettuce. Arugala. Spinach. She ate them all. 

"Fantastic," she said, watching Mycroft push around the leaves on his plate. "Are you going to finish your cheese? It’s the best I’ve had." She flashed him a brilliant smile as he pushed his plate towards her. 

**Week 7, Seventh Course: Double Thick Chocolate and Caramel Drizzled Raspberry Cheesecake**

She was determined to make her way through the whole thing, and Mycroft couldn’t stop staring. She looked stuffed, clothes skintight and clinging to her rounded, soft hips, stuffed belly, and swollen breasts. She looked like she could barely breathe, and she still brought another bite to her lips. Her compliments, once as dramatic as “Ineffably delicious” and “transcendent” were reduced to lewd moans with every bite. 

Bite by bite she made her way through the decadent, fantastic dessert before her. The caramel sauce was thick and gooey, and somehow each taste stood out: rich chocolate, fantastic caramel, tart raspberries with the sharp/sweet flavor of the cheesecake. Her belly hurt, but she didn’t even think of stopping. 

She finished hers and reached over the table, snagging Mycroft’s plate and moaning as her swollen belly pressed into the edge of the table. There had once been ample room for her. She sagged back, sighing, and the pressure on her pencil skirt was finally too much. The button burst, skittering across the surface of the table and she moaned as her stomach fell outward, pooling in her lap, the soft fat not disguising how taunt and full her belly was. She gasped, staring down at herself, and then met Mycroft’s eyes. Wide eyes, wide pupils, flushed face… She stared at him, deliberately making eye contact, and she lifted another bite of cheesecake to her mouth.

"Marry me," he said. "Marry me, and we’ll get them to cater the wedding."

She smiled.


End file.
